James (und) Sirius
by Florentine2
Summary: Als Lily auf der Suche nach James und Sirius im Raum der Wünsche über vier fremde Schüler stolpert, von denen einer James nicht nur auffällig ähnlich sieht, sondern auch den selben Namen trägt, ist es ihr schon genug. Aber als dann auch noch drei geisterhafte Schüler den Raum betreten...


Lily stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Das durften sie nicht getan haben! Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte etwas Einfluss auf sie gehabt. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, ihnen so etwas wie Benehmen beizubringen. Wenn sie die beiden gefunden hatte, dann konnten sie etwas erleben!

Außer Atem blieb Lily stehen. Moment. Wo sollte sie sie eigendlich suchen? Sie musste sie finden, sie hatte es McGonnagal versprochen.

Sitzen. Sie musste sitzen. Im Sitzen konnte sie einfach besser Nachdenken.

Lily setzte sich auf eine Treppenstufe und lies das eben erlebte nocheinmal an sich vorbeiziehen.

Wie jeden Montag war Lily nach dem Mittagessen die Treppen zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer hinaufgelaufen. Wie jeden Montag war sie eine der Ersten gewesen. Wie jeden Montag hatte sie sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt und auf die anderen Schüler gewartet, die, ebenfalls wie jeden Montag, nach und nach eingetrudelt waren.

Dann war ihr normaler Montagsablauf vom Plan abgewichen. Statt der kompletten Gruppe der Rumtreiber betraten nur Remus und Peter das Klassenzimmer und setzten sich tuschelnd auf ihre Plätze.

"Wo sind denn James und Sirius?", fragte Lily.

"Ach die", sagte Peter zerstreut und kratzte sich an der Nase, "Sie haben gesagt, dass sie noch einen Abstecher zur Toilette machen wollen. Ich vermute aber, dass sie nur schwänzen. Sirius hat seinen Aufsatz nicht ge-"

"Peter", unterbrach Remus ihn und sah ihn warnend an. Dann sah er lächelnd zu Lily. "Ich bin mir sicher, sie kommen gleich, Lily."

"Ja sicher", murmelte Lily, setzte sich und versuchte, das ungute Gefühl zu ignorieren, das sie bei Peters Worten überfallen hatte.

Plötzlich fiel es Lily ein: Der Raum der Wünsche! James hatte ihr den Raum erst vor ein paar Tagen gezeigt und ihr erzählt, dass dieses Zimmer der einzige Ort im Schloss war, an dem man sicher sein konnte, dass man nicht entdeckt wurde. Siegessicher lief Lily die Treppen in den siebten Stock hinauf und blieb vor dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten stehen.

"Ich muss James und Sirius finden! Ich muss James und Sirius finden! Ich muss James und Sirius finden!", murmelte sie, während sie vor dem Teppich hin und her lief. Doch keine Tür.

Lily starrte die Wand böse an, dann seufzte sie und begann wieder, auf und ab zu laufen.

Nachdem auch nach einigen weiteren Versuchen keine Tür erschien, beschloss Lily, dass James und Sirius wohl nicht im Raum der Wünsche waren. Nur noch ein Versuch.

"Ich muss James und Sirius finden ... Ich muss James`nd Sirius finden ... Ich muss James Sirius finden ...", nuschelte Lily - und machte erschrocken einen Satz zurück, als sich eine Tür vor ihr materialisierte. Innerlich triumphierend öffnete sie die Tür und betrat einen großen, von Fackeln beleuchteten Raum. Auf dem Boden lagen große Seidenkissen. Hinten im Raum standen Regale mit Bücher und seltsame Instrumenten.

Vor einem dieser Bücherregale stand ein Junge mit abstehenden, dunklen Haaren. Lilys Wut verdoppelte sich. Hier steckten sie.

"James", sagte sie und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Junge fuhr herum und starrte Lily an. Lily wich ein Schritt zurück. Dieser Junge war nicht James! Er hatte zwar identische Haare und braune Augen, aber seine Gesichtszüge waren komplett anders als bei James. Außerdem war der Junge wohl etwas größer als James und Lily bemerkte, dass seine Augen ... anders waren. Die von James hatten ein tiefes Haselnussbraun und die Augenfarbe dieses Jungen war eher ... schokoladenbraun.

"Hey, Leute", rief der Junge, "Kommt ihr mal eben?"

Zwischen den anderen Regalen kamen zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen hervor. Lily hatte nicht das Gefühl, sie schon mal gesehen zu haben.

"Was ist denn?", fragte das jüngere Mädchen aufgeregt, "Hast du was gefunden?"

"Nein, das nicht", erwiederte der Junge, den Lily mit James verwechselt hatte. "Aber wisst ihr, wie die da hier reingekommen ist?"

Er deutete auf Lily.

"Nun, offenbar ist dein toller Da-und-Fort-Raum doch nicht so unfehlbar.", sagte das ältere Mädchen hochnäsig.

"Er ist unfehlbar, Rose!", sagte der Junge, "Normalerweise."

"Wer bist du?", fragte der einzige rothaarige Junge, "Und wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Lily.

"Ich heiße Lily Evans", sagte sie, "Und ich habe eigentlich nach meinem Freund und seinem Kumpel gesucht."

"Lily Evans", wiederholte Rose, "Den Namen habe ich irgendwo schon mal gehört ..."

Sie starrt grübelnd auf eine flackernde Fackel.

"Ich heiße auch Lily", rief das jüngste Mädchen begeistert. "Und das da sind mein Cousin Hugo, meine Cousine Rose und meine Brüder James und Al."

Sie deutete nacheinander auf ihre Verwandten.

Lily lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. James. Der Junge, den sie mit James verwechselt hatte, hieß tatsächlich James. Zufall? Natürlich, was sonst?

"Und eure Nachnamen?", fragte Lily um sich abzulenken.

"Die willst du gar nicht wissen", sagte James.

"Aha. Und was macht ihr hier?"

"Rose und James haben gewettet", meldete sich Al zu Wort.

"Ja, du weißt nicht zufällig, was DA bedeutet?", fügte James hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

"Nein, tut mir Leid", sagte Lily.

James seufzte.

"Oh, James, das Leben ist so hart.", sagte Rose und lachte.

"Lach nicht", sagte James verärgert, "Du hast auch nichts gefunden."

"Doch", sagte Rose, "Ich weiß, dass man die DA definitiv nicht zur Kategorie ´Hausaufgabengruppen` zählen kann."

Lily lies James und Rose weiterstreiten und wandte sich an Lily2, Hugo und Al, die kichernd danebenstanden.

"Worum haben sie gewettet?", fragte sie.

"Um ihre Schokolade zu Weihnachten", sagte Lily2. "Sieht so aus, als ob Rose gewinnt."

"Nie im Leben", entgegne Al, "Bevor er verliert, wird James sich lieber etwas ausdenkenen."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

James und Rose unterbrachen ihren Streit.

Drei Gestalten betraten den Raum. Lily2, James, Al, Hugo und Rose schnappten syncron nach Luft. Lily wollte schon über ihre Gesichtsausdrücke lachen, als ihr Blick auf den ersten Jungen fiel. Er hatte nicht nur die gleichen Haare wie James1, sondern auch seine Gesichtszüge waren fast identisch. Alle drei schienen die anderen Anwesenden nicht zu bemerken.

"Wer seid ihr?", fragte Lily. Das Trio reagierte nicht. Der rothaarige Junge stupste ein großes Kissen an.

 _ **"Die sind gut, wenn wir Schockzauber üben"**_ , sagte er.

"Das sind unser Vater und seine besten Feunde, Rose` und Hugos Eltern", flüsterte Al atemlos. "Harry, Ron und Hermine."

 _ **"Und schaut euch nur diese Bücher an!"**_ , sagte das Mädchen, das wohl Hermine war und fuhr mit ihrem Finger über die Rücken der Büchern in den Regalen.

 ** _"Ein Handbuch gängiger Flüche und Gegenflüche ... Die dunklen Künste überlistet ... Zaubern zur Selbstverteidigung ... sagenhaft ..."_ **

Sie drehte sich strahlend zum dritten Jungen um

 _ **"Harry, das ist wunderbar, hier ist alles, was wir brauchen!"**_

Hermine zog ein Buch aus dem Regal und begann zu lesen.

"Das ist wirklich Mum", flüsterte Hugo, "Nur sie verhält sich so. Und Rose natürlich."

Wieder öffnete sich die Tür.

 _ **"Wow"**_ , sagte ein Junge beeindruckt. _**"Was ist das für ein Zimmer?"**_

Harry erklärte es ihm, während nach und nach noch mehr Schüler ankamen. Dann schloss er die Tür ab.

 _ **"Also"**_ , sagte er, _**"Das hier ist der Raum, den wir für unsere Übungsstunden aufgetrieben haben, und ihr - ähm - findet ihn offensichtlich ganz brauchbar."**_

"Ja!", rief James, während die Leute ihre Zustimmung bekundeten. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir jetzt erfahren, was DA bedeutet."

"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", fragte Rose.

"´Hausaufgabengruppe`, weißt du noch?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier die DA ist", sagte Rose.

"Willst du wetten?", fagte James.

"Von mir aus ... um die Schokolade zu Ostern."

"Abgemacht!"

Sie hörten weiter Harry zu.

 _ **"Nun, ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was wir als Erstes tun sollten, und - ähm - Ja, Hermine?"**_

 _ **" Ich finde, wir sollten einen Anführer wählen"**_ , sagte Hermine.

 _ **"Harry ist der Anführer"**_ , sagte ein Mädchen sofort,

 _ **"Ja, aber ich denke, wir sollten richtig darüber abstimmen"**_ _,_ sagte Hermine. _ **"Das macht das Ganze offiziell und verleiht ihm Autorität. Also - wer ist dafür, dass Harry unser Anführer sein soll?"**_

Alle hoben die Hand.

 _ **"Ähm - gut, danke"**_ , sagte Harry, _**"Und - was noch, Hermine?"**_

 _ **"Ich finde außerdem, dass wir uns einen Namen geben sollten. Das würde den Teamgeist und den Zusammenhalt unter uns fördern, meint ihr nicht?"**_

"Siehst du, Rose? Jetzt nennen sie sich DA", sagte James zufrieden.

"Das weißt du doch nicht.", sagte Rose, "Vielleicht nennen sie sich auch ..."

 ** _"Wie wär's mit Anti-Umbridge-Liga?"_.**

"...so...", fuhr Rose fort.

 _ **"Oder die Ministerium-macht-Murks-Gruppe?"**_

"...oder so..."

 _ **"Ich würde meinen"**_ , sagte Hermine, _**"dass wir uns einen Namen geben sollten, der nicht allen verrät, was wir vorhaben, damit wir ihn auch außerhalb unserer Treffen gefahrlos verwenden können."**_

 _ **"Die Defensiv-Allianz?"**_

"...oder so..."

 _ **"Abgekürzt DA, damit niemand weiß, wovon wir reden?"**_

"Reingefallen!", rief James hämisch.

 _ **"Ja, DA ist schon mal gut"**_ , sagte ein rothaariges Mädchen. _ **"Aber es sollte besser für Dumbledores Armee stehen, denn das ist doch die größte Angst des Ministeriums, oder?**_ "

Gelächter.

 _ **"Dann sind alle für DA?"**_ , fagte Hermine und zählte die Hände, _**"Das ist die Mehrheit - Vorschlag angenommen!"**_ Sie pinnte ein Pergament mit all ihren Unterschriften an die Wand und schrieb in großen Buchstaben darüber: DUMBLEDORES ARMEE .

In diesem Moment begann Dumbledores Armee zu verblassen.

"Oh nein!", sagte Hugo bestürzt, "Sie gehen schon wieder."

"Wir haben rausgefunden, was DA bedeutet", sagte Al, "Dafür waren sie wahrscheinlich da."

"Wer hat jetzt eigendlich die Wette gewonnen?", fragte Lily.

Alle sahen zu Rose und James.

"Ich natürlich", sagte James.

Rose sah ihn empört an. "Wieso du? Wir haben es alle mitangesehen."

"Aber es war meine Idee, den Da-und-Fort-Raum zu suchen."

Rose dachte nach.

"Also gut, du hast gewonnen. Dafür finde ich schneller raus, was dein Vater mit ´Halbblutprinz` gemeint hat."

"Willst du wetten? Um Grandmas Kekse zu Weihnachten?"

"Abgemacht."

Rose wandte sich an Lily.

"War nett dich kennengelernt zu haben, Lily, aber ich muss jetzt in die Bibliothek. Ich darf nicht nochmal verlieren."

Sie verließ den Raum. Die anderen verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von Lily und rannten ihr hinterher.

Lily blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen. Sie wünschte, sie hätte James, Rose und ihren Geschwistern mehr Fragen gestellt. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, warum sie sie noch nie auf Howarts gesehen hatte, oder warum James, Al und Harry ihrem James so ähnlich sahen.

Aber sie wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht zu Wort gekommen. Sie schmunzelte.

Als sie auf die Uhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass sie Verwandlung verpasst hatte. Ups.

Da sie jetzt eine Freistunde hatte, beschloss sie es Rose nachzutun und in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Sie fiel aus allen Wolken, als sie James und Sirius, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, an einem Tisch sitzten sah. Sofort stieg Zorn in ihr hoch. Sie baute sich vor den beiden Rumtreibern auf.

"Ihr habt geschwänzt", sagte Lily und deutete anklagend mit dem Finger auf sie.

"Das stimmt nicht", protestierte James, "Tatze war schlecht, wir waren im Krankenflügel. Diejenige, die hier geschwänzt hat bist du!"

"Ja, ja. Was macht ihr eigentlich in der Bibliothek?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu Wechseln.

James beugte sich dramatisch zu Lily hin, sah sich nach allen Seiten um und flüsterte: "Wir wollen eine Gruppe gegen Harold Minchum gründen. Er ist kein guter Zaubereiminister. Weißt du zufällig einen passenden Namen?"

Lily lächelte.

"Wie wäre es mit Ministerium-macht-Murks-Gruppe?"


End file.
